Gone
by Jackatlasfan9999
Summary: When an attack is made on Sweet Amoris Academy, will everybody make it out alive?


**Hello, everyone! This is my first My Candy Love/Amour Sucre fanfic, so... yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the game, characters, settings, etc. This game belongs to BeeMoov.**

**Warnings: A bit of blood/injuries here and there, nothing too bad really. Character death. I recommend tissues. Kinda.**

**Tip: This story goes best if you listen to Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, or Grim Goodbye by the same band.**

* * *

Castiel could feel the heat searing his face, the force of the explosion propelling him backwards. He squinted, shielding his face with his arms. His dark red hair blew back in the wind.

"Hanabira!" he found himself yelling into the fire, tears that he blamed windburn for finding their way into his eyes. His teeth clenched as more explosions sounded around him, battering him with debris and knocking him around. A small piece of stone gave him a cut running from just below the inner corner of his right eye to his jawbone on the left side, and he hissed in pain as it started bleeding.

He'd be dead if it weren't for Hanabira.

[FLASHBACK]

"There's a bomb!"

Castiel heard the familiar voice scream as the door to his classroom swung open forcefully. Hanabira stood in the doorway, ruby eyes wide and short silver hair in disarray.

"There's a bomb! You have to get out!" At first, the class thought she was joking. One look at her frantic expression quickly changed that.

Hanabira continued to the other classrooms, getting the same or similar results from each room. Castiel, without her knowledge, came after her, not wanting to leave her alone. Teachers continually yelled at him to leave, but he refused each time. It was only as the last room had been cleared that Hanabira noticed him.

"Get out of here! There isn't much time!" she yelled, trying to push him out. Castiel shook his head, staying rooted to his spot.

"I'm not going ANYWHERE until you're out," he replied firmly, masking fear with determination and slight anger. She looked up at him, pleading in her eyes.

"I need to check to make sure nobody's left. Please," she whispered sadly, "Go." Castiel opened his mouth to protest, but reluctantly complied for once. He ran toward the exit, clenching his teeth. After a few seconds he heard a couple more pairs of footsteps running behind him. Turning, he saw Nathaniel and Amber, as well as Lysander. They looked as reluctant to leave as he did, and Amber looked surprised as well.

Castiel stopped, waiting for Hanabira. The others ran out before him, Lysander hesitating for a moment. After about a minute, she didn't come, and he continued, once again reluctant. Right as he stepped outside, the explosions started.

Hanabira was still inside.

[END FLASHBACK]

The wound on Castiel's cheek was bleeding profusely, and hurt like heck. He was starting to feel a bit lightheaded; both from hitting his head and from blood loss, and as his eyes closed he couldn't help but wonder one thing.

'Is Hanabira alright?'

Castiel awoke some time later to the sound of sirens and concerned faces surrounding him. He blinked a couple of times, wondering what had happened, and why even Nathaniel was there. It came back to him in a rush, and he shot up quickly, eyes wide.

"Hanabira! Where is she?" he yelled, wincing as his head began pounding. The looks on their faces- Nathaniel's, Lysandre's, and Amber's- told him all he needed to know. He stood up and winced once again as he put weight on his ankle, but continued nonetheless. He half-limped, half-ran around in the rubble, searching frantically for Hanabira.

He finally found her half buried under a chunk of what used to be the ceiling, and his eyes widened. He turned back to the others.

"I found her! Get over here and help me!" He didn't care at the moment that he was asking Nathaniel for help. Hanabira needed help. He needed help- however much he hated admitting it. The three complied, running over quickly. All four of them helped shove the piece of ceiling off of her, their eyes widening at what was underneath.

Hanabira's legs were twisted at an odd angle, lying limply in a pool of her own blood. She was alive, but barely. An EMT ran over to them, hurrying her onto a gurney. Castiel stood, pain shooting through his ankle again as he did so. He ignored it, wincing only slightly.

"I'm coming with her," he said, leaving no room for argument in his tone. The doctor began to protest, but followed Castiel's sudden wide-eyed gaze to the silver-haired girl.

Her chest had stopped rising.

Castiel shook his head, a look of complete disbelief spreading over his face. "No, he whispered, "No, you can't... You can't..."

The one person he felt able to let in, the one person he didn't have to be cold toward...

Gone forever.

Gone.

* * *

**If anybody wants an epilogue, I'll upload the one I have.**


End file.
